Captain Jack Penguin
Captain Jack Penguin is a well known (and well hated) pirate who roams the seas, seeking to destroy Rockhopper because he is so darn jealous of him. Background There are many rumors about Jack's past but it is likely he hatched in Club Penguin itself. He was never educated and seemed to have no future. He despised all authority and made an enemy of the PSA very quickly (there was no EPF back then.) It is believed he attempted a coin robbery at a young age. Unfortunately he was caught; he then fled and broke another law by stealing the Hydro Hopper Boat. He soon learned that on open sea he could easily rob penguins in other small boats. Later in life he realized that he wanted to be more than a small time pirate thief, so he built the Privateer. She was one of the biggest ships of her time, rivaled only by the Migrator, which drew Jack's attention to Rockhopper. He became obsessed with becoming a greater pirate than him and would sometimes even open fire on him. Rockhopper never actually noticed him. Later, at pirate cove, Jack noticed a shadow hiding at the back of the room. It was an ex-ninja (called Solitare) of whom he recruited for his crew. One day, after a very dark and cold winter. Jack claimed that a penguin mermaid came to him in his dream. She told him how to defeat Rockhopper. The mermaid story is most likely not true but Jack did eventually work out how to defeat Rockhopper (At least for a while) What he did was, with the help of the ex-ninja, defused the light bulb on top of the lighthouse. Jack decided if Rockhopper couldn't find Club Penguin then he would be defeated, because Club Penguin has always been there for Rockhopper. Of course the penguins of Club Penguin eventually did repair the Lighthouse and soon Rockhopper was back. Jack has kidnapped Rockhopper many times, but has only been captured once himself. This was in 2004, the CNIC had started a whole new disguise ship, which could not be seen through a telescope only by an eye. By the time Jack saw the CNIC ship it was too late. He soon escaped though and still threatens sailors and Admirals, but his quest to defeat Rockhopper is all he cares about now. His crew just comes along for the ride (and treasure). Involvement Captain Jack Penguin is a well-known Pirate. He is less popular than Rockhopper as he only sells his cargo to other criminals and steals from all who he meets on the sea. He is well known among agents in the EPF and agents in the former PSA ranked him as Public Enemy number #2. He was only beaten by Herbert P. Bear. Agents rarely receive missions concerning him though as he is out of their jurisdiction. The CNIC do, however, make it one of their sole duties to capture and arrest Jack. He is their Public Enemy Number One. His only real friend is his black puffle, Fire. Fire received his name as every time Jack said 'FIRE' Fire would swallow an O-Berry, ignite, and then fly across all the cannons while lighting them all so they would all fire at once. Unlike the solo Rockhopper, Jack does accept other crew members. One of his well-known crew members was Solitare: an ex-ninja who was banished never to walk amongst decent penguins again by the Sensei. It is unknown exactly what he did to deserve such a fate, as Jack never asks. His crew is extremely loyal and will follow him anywhere he goes. The ship battle during the Island Adventure 2010 was a reenactment of a famous battle between jack's crew and a crew of a CNIC ship. He is obsessed with his hat and has vowed never to lose it. Once, in a battle, a CNIC sailor scratched it slightly. Jack then did every thing he could to get revenge for his hat. His hat's name is Jasmine. Fire As mentioned above, Fire received his name because every time Jack would yell "FIRE!” the puffle would ignite himself then light all the snowball cannons at once. Fire was discovered in the Hydro Hopper boat Jack stole. He found him hiding in the box of snacks the three penguins that drove the boat had. Jack named him only when he had built his ship the Privateer as before then there was no cannons on the Hydro Hopper boat so, (as ship captain very often name puffles to the word the respond to) Fire had never heard the word "fire" and re-act in the way he famously does. He cannot speak penguin, but he seems different from normal puffles. For one he has an eye patch and he also seems obsessed with Yarr as Jack is with Rockhopper. Yarr has noticed Fire (unlike Rockhopper with Jack) and they frequently have one on one battles. Yarr always wins. Like the black elite puffle, Fire can also weld, this helps in fixing the ships during battles with Larry. His background before meeting Jack is completely unknown, even where he comes from is unknown as his eye patch was not one from Club Penguin even though he was found in a Club Penguin Hydro-Hopper boat. The biggest mystery about Fire is what happened to his eye. The Privateer Built by Jack after a few years of being a small time Pirate in a Hydro-Hopper boat. The ship also has a galley laden with Cream Soda, as it his (and most other pirate's) favorite drink. His cannons must be loaded by throwing snowballs into the buckets above them, but can also be loaded by lighting the wick at the end of the cannon (Fire's specialty). Below deck are three other cannons and where the crew (except Solitare, the ex-ninja who sleeps up on the crows nest) sleeps. A few hammocks are set up; this room is very smelly and also has a large table set up in the middle. This is where they eat. In the next room is the Captain Quarters, Unlike Rockhopper's Quarters, Jacks looks a little like Herbert’s lair with plans spread out around the room. He keep a scale model of the Migrator next to his sleeping area, with a tiny Rockhopper holding an even tinier Yarr. He uses this a snowball target when he is bored. Jack did not build it alone; he offered Rory 10,000 Club Penguin coins to help him but Rory turned it down, saying that he only builds "for good people". Larry was working for Rory at the time and couldn't resist such an offer. He helped build the ship and taught Fire how to weld. Afterwards Jack hired him as Chief of Repairs on the Privateer, making Larry the very first crew member (discounting Fire). The Privateer was once one of the biggest ships to roam the Antarctic sea (as mentioned before) only to be equaled by the Migrator, which was built shortly before. Apparently he named it the Privateer because in very small print at the bottom of Fire's Eye patch it says "The Privateer." Jasmine Jasmine is Jack's prized hat, which he never takes off, not even when he is sleeping. There is no other hat like it as Jack made it himself. He made an oath to Jasmine never to lose her and vows revenge on anyone who causes damage to her. He really does think Jasmine is alive. It is completely unknown where he got the name from, though he claims the hat told him its name. For the record Jasmine has never been lost. It is said that he made it from the same material ninjas use, the was proven false, because Jack's hat does not and can not disappear. Wherever one see Jack you will always see Jasmine, his loyal hat, siting on his head. Or, at least, that's what Jack says; his hat is not alive. ''The Adventures of Captain Jack Penguin'' (Book) The Adventures and Life of Captain Jack Penguin was written by the same penguin who wrote Lord of the Onion Rings. At first this book was extremely popular as penguins wanted to know all about the so-called pure evil pirate. It told about his family and life and there were many chapters on his attempts to defeat Rockhopper. It was first sold as a biography, but shortly after its release it was proven that the book was almost complete fabrication. The scandal caused the sales to increase even more. His name slandered, he swore revenge on all authors. Below is a list of the chapters with a short description for each. *PART 1 **The legend Begins- Tells of Jack beginning a life of crime at a young age. **The Privateer- About Jack building the legendary Privateer and recruiting Larry. **Rockhopper- About Jack's interest in Rockhopper growing, nd his obsession to defeat him. **Jack's crew- Obviously about Jack meeting his crew. Sailor is not met yet in this chapter. **Sailor- The tale of how Jack met Sailor. *PART 2 **Jack and the bearded turtle- A strange story in which Jack meets a bearded turtle who is a pirate captain. He is bent on revenge against Rockhopper so agrees to help Jack. In the end Jack betrays the bearded turtle and he swears to come back for revenge. **Solitare and Small Joe- A shorter story where Joe and Solotare are forced to work together. In the end Solitare begins to like Joe but never tells any of the crew. **Fire verse Larry- An even shorter story were Fire and Larry race to fix the most leaks. In the end because they got so caught up in the competition the Privateer nearly sinks. So Larry and Fire work together to fix it back to its pride and glory. **X-O and the visitor- X-O is awakened by a sound. He goes out to investigate and is there is lots of suspense. Suddenly a ghost comes out of nowhere. In the end X-O finds out the ghost was really just Small Joe playing a prank. Jack puts Small Joe on Cleaning duty for a month. **Jasmine's Adventure- A notably longer chapter written from the point of view of Jack's hat when it is lost. In the end Jack found Jasmine. **Return of the bearded Turtle- A final showdown between Jack and the bearded turtle. In the end Jack's crew help defeat the Bearded turtle proving you need teamwork to win. Jack says that this is how he will defeat Rockhopper. **The lighthouse- The story of how Jack defused the lighthouse bulb so Rockhopper would get lost. **Rodger Rodger and his boiling soup- A story of how Rodger got a job as a cook aboard a CNIC ship where (secretly working for Jack) served boiling soup to all the sailors. The soup tasted completely horrible and all the sailors were distracted while Solitare and Small Joe went aboard and robbed the ship. **Sailor and the sailor- A short story of when Sailor was captured by the CNIC. Sailor tricks the sailor watching him to let him go and he then robs the ship of everything it has. **Rockhopper is Back- The final chapter when Rockhopper comes back and Jack vows revenge. A very short but conclusive chapter. This book may be made into a movie. Characteristics Jack has a rather obsessive personality. This is not just shown with his obsession to defeat Rockhopper. He is also obsessed with his hat Jasmine as mentioned above and he also gets obsessed with getting his revenge on penguins. He is also rude and grumpy. This suits Fire who has the same sort of personality. He also wants to be different which is why he designed his own hat and did not grow a beard like Rockhopper. Jack never thinks of other penguins and is very selfish. Despite all his bad characteristics he also can be very loyal and caring; although he is only loyal and caring to his crew, ship and puffle. No one else matters as far as Jack is concerned. He has a big ego and named himself Captain before he even had any crew. If any one shows him down he will try to get revenge at any cost. He is also very creative and has made several inventions that Gary would be proud of. It is very likely Jack does have a soft side but he hides it well. Discoveries Jack does not have a island of his own like Rockhopper. But he has discovered quite a lot. Unfortunately most of the thing he discovers are not worth any thing to him so he leaves them and never comes back. He does put them in his map of Antartica so perhaps one day, his discoveries will be shown to the public and futer generations of penguins willbe living on an island that Jack discovered. Jack never claims an island as his own, even if he was the first penguin there. He says he will only claim land that no one owns, not even puffles. He has claimed an iceberg as his own, and stuck his flag onit the sent it away. He says it will probably still br floting after he is gone. So to stilll strick fear in the heart of any sailor that sees it. He named the iceberg Fear and it has been seen by many sailors. Jack is also somewhat of an astronimer, and he had heard of Rockhopper's theory that a penguin could guide their boat with the stars (noted in Rockhoppers Journal which Jack has read aproximetly 7032 times) so he mapped out the stars and discovered some new ones. Whenever it ois too dark to see, Jack always has the stars. Inventions Yes, not only is Jack a Pirate, explorer and astronimer. He is also an inventor. His invetions only are either telescopes, weapons or sailing equiptment. Here is a lsit of Jack's invetions with a desciption. *The Jack Looking Glass - A simple telescope that is ver powerfull. This telescope can see a building which is the size of Ski Hill on the moon. This could greatly impact penguin kind's knowlage of the galaxy but Jack refuses to let any one but him and his crew use his invetions. *Cannon timer- A timer that sits next to his two cannons above deck that counts down to when they will fire. This syhronises the cannons so they fire excactily the same time to cause more damage. Because these cannons are snowball powered you must quickly fill the cannon or it will fire nothiung when the timer runs out. Luckely X-O has the power to rapidly fire snowballs. *Echolocationer- A smal flute like instrument that, if continuesly played , you will hear the vibrations coming off your surroundings (like bats do) and know where you are even if it is pitch black. Jack made this for when the clouds coveredcthe stars he relied on at night. *Snowythingimajig- Jack made this for when the ships supply of snow ran out for snowballs. This machine (when filled with water) will create snow. The snow is not the best quality as they fill it with salt water so the machine is only used in emergancies. **Alternatively, they could use a freezer that Jack stole for the same purpose. *Jackelopian row boat- Jack had done a bit of study into water resistance and created this boat (with the help of Larry and Fire) that would go 0.85 of a second faster. This may not seem much but if your excaping from a life or death situation it may be worth your life. Jack may not build all of his invetions himself, but he designs them all himself. Opinions on war Caiptain Jack Penguin genrally tries to stay out of wars. The only war he was slightly invovled in was The Great Darktonian Pie War but he did not do much. All he did was fire a couple of pies at both sides then kept on sailing right throughout the rest of the war. Part of being a Pirate means that one stays out of conflicts and become a country in yourself. Then, in the choas, steal their booty! Future Jack will grow old and soon will be gone. But he will probably never really be gone as his legend will live on. His ice berg called Fear will also live on. He will probably never fully defeat Rockhopper. It is unlikely he willl recruite any more penguins for his crew but it is possible. Mabe he will forgett about Rockhopper one day and go on with being a normal pirate. Mabe even get a friendly prsonality like Rokchopper. Whatever the future holds, Jack assures everyone: "You haven't seen the last of Captain Jack Penguin"! Trivia * Dan Beronews hates him because he deleted Dan's prized ship, the 'Master of the Sea' * He is obsessed with his prized hat Jasmine, almost as much as the Vase and Stamm * He has a very loyal crew. * Willy the Penguin has often tried to join his crew, but has been turned down on several occasions. * Despite his constant attempts to out-do Rockhopper, Rockhopper himself has never heard of Jack. This is because that when Jack's plans that actually work the penguin that caused them is never named. *Jack murdered Lestley, Blubbercup's ex-slave. See also * CNIC * Dan Beronews * Rockhopper * PSA * South Pole City Category:villains Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Explorers Category:CNIC